1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a quick release for a bicycle, and more particularly to a quick release with multifunctions.
2. Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of a quick release for a bicycle is disclosed in the Applicant's own copending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 08/104,765, filed Aug. 12, 1993. However, such a quick release is not able to perform the function of a wrench and is not easy to be assembled and dismantled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional quick release for a bicycle.